Mudblood II
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Diecisiete años han pasado de que Alexander dejo Hogwarts y en ese tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado, ahora el mago quien se ha hecho de una gran reputación debe enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado y a los nuevos retos que el mundo mágico enfrenta. OC


Esta historia está basada en los libros de Harry Potter, trata de la vida y obra de Alexander un exalumno de Hogwarts que ahora tiene que enfrentarse a los demonios de su pasado y a las problemáticas que el mundo mágico enfrenta.

Es continuidad de la historia Mudblood que escribí en el 2011, espero sea de su agrado, incluirá algunas escenas Homo, no en este capitulo, pero si en posteriores, a demás tomando en cuenta de que los protagonistas tienen 34 años algunas escenas de violencia y sexo es probable que aparezcan, no propias para todos los públicos y edades, recomiendo discreción y apegarse a la clasificación del fic.

El mundo mágico y algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y algunos personajes son de mi propia creación, esta historia se hizo sólo para entretenerme y pasar un buen rato.

Disfrútenla.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Las paredes de piedra oscura retumbaban con el ruido incesante de los murmullos de los ahí reunidos aquella tarde, las habladurías se dejaban escuchar por todo el recinto mientras todos esperaban inquietantes el arribo del acusado.

-¡Orden!, ¡orden!- Pedía inútilmente el ministro de magia, los 52 miembros del tribunal que vestían sus inmaculadas ropas de color ciruela con la W bordada en reluciente plata, todos prestos al menor ruido proveniente de la puerta. Ya había pasado más de 15 minutos de que el acusado debía haber llegado escoltado por los gloriosos aurores en sus trajes de gala, porque hasta ellos sabían que ese juicio era más un espectáculo para reafirmar el poder del ministerio que para exigir justicia.

-¡Silencio!- Exclamó el anciano de ojos sumidos y dedos delgados como agujas, su piel manchada por su gran edad contrastaba con el vivido color de sus ropas; el Ministro de Magia ya era más que nada un peón en un juego mucho más grande, pero ante su explosiva expresión los demás miembros guardaron silencio y se sentaron mirándose fijamente unos a otros, no dudó que más de uno hubiese seguido sus rumores con algún hechizo mental o algo semejante, pero todo eso cesó de golpe cuando la pesada puerta de madera del tribunal se abrió lentamente, con un crujido casi de ultratumba que a más de uno le heló la sangre de golpe.

-Es él- se oyó decir a algunos al ver a aquel joven de 24 años caminar con paso seguro hasta el centro de la sala, el tribunal entero le miraba estupefacto, sus ojos se cernían en la piel blanca cual mármol fino, en sus cabellos negros como la más oscura de las noches, y en su porte fino y delgado de rasgos afilados, pocos; por no decir ninguno, se atrevieron a mírale a los ojos; esos ojos que según contaban te roban el alma y todos tus secretos en una sola mirada.

-Disculpen la tardanza- Dijo con un tono tan altanero que hasta los cimientos mismos del recinto se sintieron ofendidos. Aquel joven se movía y actuaba como si estuviera en la privacidad de su casa. Los aurores entraron mucho después con la mirada agachada y el paso cansado. El joven se sentó en el lugar designado para él, pero las cadenas no se atrevieron a moverse ni una sola pulgada. Todos miraban en silencio como el joven de negros cabellos se sentaba cómodamente mientras descubría sus manos de los negros guantes negros de piel de dragón, tan finos y elegantes como su elegante gabardina negra con detalles en platino.

-¡No le han quitado su varita!- Profirió exasperado el Primer Ministro al ver el objeto antiguo de madera de Sauco a la cual cientos de leyendas preceden, aún fijado en el cinturón del Mago. Los aurores voltearon a verlo casi suplicantes de que guardara silencio.

-¡Quítencela de inmediato!- Volvió a gritar, pero para sorpresa suya nadie se atrevió a obedecer su orden, el joven rió para si encantado por el miedo que podía sentirse en aquel recinto, un silencio incomodo lo cubrió todo, hasta que la voz del Ministro volvió a proferir la orden.

-¡He dicho que se la quiten!- Gritó una vez sólo para encontrarse con la misma inmovilidad de sus subalternos. El de cabellos negros aunque divertido por la actitud pero molesto por los gritos agregó

-Han mandado por mi, pero si he venido, ha sido por mi voluntad, y bien lo saben todos aquí, mi fama me precede, mi varita se queda donde está- El Ministro sintió hervir la sangre dentro de su cuerpo y por unos segundos en su sepulcral piel se notó un tono rojizo propio de la ira, pero siendo hombre de política sabía que de intentar reafirmar su poder le haría más daño a su imagen que consintiendo la osadía.

-Está bien- trago saliva en un intento por recuperar la calma.

-su varita se quedará en su lugar si da su palabra de no usarla- en un falso acto de diplomacia, el Ministro parecía ceder por voluntad y no obligado ante la situación, lo mejor era terminar el teatro que tan mal había empezado antes de que la situación fuera incontrolable.

-Alexander Slytherin Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, Warlock de la Orden del Dragón, Príncipe Atlante, Caballero de la Orden del Loto, Caballero de Aztlán...-  
>-Haga el favor de evitar mencionar todos los títulos y vayamos al grano- La voz del ministro se cortó ante la interrupción y si no fuera por los constantes murmullos de los integrantes de aquel consejo se hubiera escuchado el rechinar de sus amarillentos dientes. Alexander ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, al contrario el joven jugaba a quitar algunos hilos de su gabardina mientras la solemnidad de la reunión proseguía.<p>

-Alexander está usted aquí acusado del asesinato de Albus Severus Potter y al menos otros 5 magos- El ministro conocía su juego y había proferido aquel nombre a propósito. Ese nombre en particular causo estragos en la confianza de Alexander quien al escuchar el segundo nombre no tuvo más remedio que esconder su mirada tras sus negros cabellos. Agachó la cabeza y toda su seguridad se extinguió en un segundo. La sala entera pareció quedar sumida en una oscura tristeza y el aire se heló hasta casi quemar los huesos de los ahí presentes. El ministro de magia estaba complacido con la reacción del acusado, una reacción que por segundos lo hizo inflar el pecho cual pavorreal orgulloso.

-¿cómo se declara?- Cuestionó el Ministro casi subiéndose a su estrado, para fijar la mirada en el acusado, esperando que el decaído muchacho cayera por completo a la desesperanza. Sus ojos sumidos parecían quererse salir de sus cuencas y precipitarse contra Alexander, quienes ahora miraba el suelo de piedra negra perdido entre los recuerdos y la tristeza.

Un suspiro salió del pecho de Alexander quien levantando la mirada y viendo directamente a los ojos del Jefe Supremo de aquel tribunal contestó la pregunta con tal seguridad que todo el Ministerio pareció temblar.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden!- Mandaba el Ministro por el imparable murmullo y protestas de enemigos y amigos. El ruido era tal que hasta los aforados gritos del ministro se perdían entre la multitud precipitada de voces que se vertían con protestas, alegatos a favor y en contra del muchacho. Los reporteros mandaban lechuzas, ratas y miles de mensajes al exterior para que se imprimieran en la edición del medio día la que muchos consideraban la historia de la década al menos.

Alexander sólo miraba al suelo tras haberse puesto de pie y en un rápido movimiento salió, solo, como había llegado, su escolta siguiéndole a lo lejos y sin quien nadie se atreviese a detenerlo.


End file.
